


Accent Lessons

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [17]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 9 Sentence Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline asked Klaus to teach her his accent. Klaus wished she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accent Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request for a 9 sentence drabble on my tumblrFl- Klaus teaching the British accent to Caroline, fluff.
> 
> Originally posted on March 31st 2014.

"I looked in the mih-ra and saw me-self," Caroline tried, her mouth twisting awkwardly around the words, "How was that?"

Klaus sighed, resting his forehead on his steepled fingers, his elbows on his knees. "That was… better, sweetheart," he answered, internally cringing at the memory of the words. "I still don't understand why you wish to learn my accept."

"I thought it would be fun," she said, smiling widely at him. "And it's always so sexy when I hear it on tv, and from you, of course," she added, winking at the hybrid.

"Are you saying you wish to sound sexier? For whom?" Klaus asked, narrowing his eyes as he lowered his hands to rest on his knees, sitting up straighter.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You're being ridiculous," she informed him, giving him her patented 'I'm not going to put up with your alpha male bullshit' look, "you know I'm only interested in being sexy for you," she added, giving him a flirty smile.

Klaus' shoulders relaxed, the urge to rip the hearts out of every male Caroline came into contact with fading; for now. "How about we skip the lessons and you just show me how 'interested' you are," he said, his voice rough and low as he pulled her into his lap, smirking at the giggle that came from her lips before they met his own.


End file.
